Not Another High School Story
by ChronoAlram
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are in high school. Involves romance, action, comedy, and even tragedy. Hope you all enjoy it. Based off an rp that involved myself, Chaotic Souls, and Solemn monkey. Enjoy.
1. Prologue:Introductions

Not Another High School Story

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto not me. First time submitter, this is based on a role play done by myself, Chaotic Souls and Solemn Monkey, enjoy.

Characters

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Appearance: Sakura has beautiful piercing blue eyes. She has long dirty blonde hair. She seems shy but dresses quite differently, and acts differently. She is loud and heard.

Love Interests: Naruto and Sasuke

Bio: Sakura was born into a rich family. She has a crush on both Sasuke, and Naruto, and is a perfectionist in her work and at school in general.

Name: Sasuke (sah-s-keh)  
Age: 15  
Gender: Male

Love Interest: Sakura  
Mortal Enemy: Naruto  
Personality: Shy, Quiet, stubborn at times, Strong

Name: Naruto (Nar-roo-toe)  
Age: 15  
Gender: Male  
Love Interest: Sakura  
Mortal Enemy: Sasuke  
Personality: Class Clown, Funny, Kind, Strong

Bio: Naruto has always been a social outcast and has constantly sought recognition from others. This is usually by pulling various pranks and generally making a nuisance of himself. But he will not give up on his dreams and is determined to make something of himself and he just might pull it off...He sees Sasuke as a rival even though Sasuke does not really see himself as Naruto's rival.

Prologue: Introductions

Sakura awoke early on Tuesday. She had to go to school today, sigh, she stood and yawned. She made her way to the bathroom and followed her normal morning routine. She made her way out and got dressed in her usual flowery blue shirt and low rider jeans.

She grabbed her blue corduroy Jan sport backpack and made her way to school. One thought ran through her mind _at least it's not Monday..._

Sakura made her way to the school, when she arrived she went to first period. School was always boring. She sat in her seat and felt the heat of blood rushing to her cheeks. She was blushing cuz she was staring at Sasuke. She didn't realize until he began turning his head to look at her. She had enough sense to look away before he saw her though.

_Damn it Sakura what WRONG WITH YOU! Sasuke belongs with you, you totally know it! CHAA! _She shook her head. That voice got annoying and said CHAA _way _to often. But sadly she did listen to it most of the time. She turned her head to Sasuke and waved while smiling. As she did so some girl, jealous, made a comment about her large forehead.

_I can't believe that one girl said I have a WIDE FOREHEAD! You should go kick her little scrawny ass! CHAA! 'ok, enough outta you!'_ she thought shoving the little voice away. _'Sasuke... **you** don't think I have a wide forehead ...do you?'_ thought Sakura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had noticed Sakura waving at him so he headed over to chat.

Sasuke begin to think to himself ignoring Sakura's puppy-in-love look. He had been angry at that damn Naruto; he always caused problems for him...

"Did you want to say something?" he replied to Sakura who looked as if she was about to mention something to him. But before she could answer the teacher had tapped his desk getting everyone's attention.

Sasuke walked slowly back to his desk. He was a very anti-social person; he didn't care much for making friends after all he had been through in his life. He put his hands up to point where they were covering his mouth. He still seemed to be quite popular with girls even though he hardly ever talked to any of them. He noticed Naruto's desk lied empty.  
"Hmph, wonder where that idiot could be" said Sasuke under his breathe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura smiled and her inner self cheered while Sasuke stood and walked over. She didn't miss the stares of the other girls though. She mentally fought the HIGHLY APPEALING idea to flip them all the bird. She turned to Sasuke as he said "What were you saying?"

_IDIOT! Are you COMPLETELY STUPID! SASUKE IS TRYING TO SPEAK TO YOU! TALK TO HIM! CHAA!_ She opened her mouth to reply when the question registered. Unfortunately, the teacher interrupted to start class. _'stupid teacher.'_ Sasuke walked back to his seat and the teacher began to talk, lecturing about school rules and other things. Sakura was a study freak and always had to get GREAT grades. PERFECT grades. She was writing down everything the teacher managed to blurt out.

The teacher spoke fast and slurred but she got everything and her handwriting was perfection. She smiled. _CHAA! WE ROCK!_

The class bell rang after half an hour of the teacher's rambling. The teacher explained "This bell signals your free period. You have 15 minutes to do whatever." Sakura smiled and put away her stuff. _"Now's my chance to talk to Sasuke! But what to talk about..."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had trouble keeping up with the teacher's notes but managed to get it all. The bell rang signaling the 15 minute break between periods. He noticed most of the people had already left classroom. He saw Sakura was still sitting in her desk so, gathering his stuff he placed it is his bag and headed over to Sakura. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Sakura what's the hold up. We should head to our next class." he said smiling at her. He felt different around Sakura than the other girls he dealt with; maybe it was the way she acted? He wasn't sure...maybe it was her kindness that made him feel weird. Sasuke felt that he might actually have crush on Sakura but his mind wouldn't let him think about things like that. He always had serious matters to deal with him didn't have time to fall in love…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was sitting in her desk having an inner debate with herself. She hadn't noticed Sasuke was walking up to her. A hand dropped on her shoulder and not only brought her out of her fight with herself, but sent a warm jolt in all directions from her shoulder.

"Hey Sakura what's the hold up. We should head to our next class." He was smiling. She smiled and stood. Her backpack was place on her shoulder and they left the class room. She looked around...class is...this way.

She began walking towards the class. She still was thinking about the shoulder thing. The warm jolt began to tingle, and now was making her feel quite numb. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was heading.

She had her head down and she didn't look like she was paying much attention, yet she managed to quickly zip and dodge anything that came at her. As she walked she avoided getting a drink spilled on her, getting spitballed, getting hit in the face with a locker door, and walking into people. She came out of her head when she heard catcalling. Whistles and woots that were directed at her. She stopped, slowly turning on her heels making a squeak noise while the rubber scraped across the tile. She had a huge smile on her face that was more creepy than happy. She strolled over to the group of boys. One was her age, but the two others looked a little older. She looked at them still wearing the creepy smile and said, "Excuse me, boys, but I would prefer you didn't do that."

The kids looked at one another than one said, "And I'd prefer kissing you." The guy leaned forward, trying to make a pass. Sakura dropped the smile and punched him in the gut. The boy fell forward to the floor and writhed. She grabbed another by the shirt and pulled him down to her eye level. "Try that again and I won't hesitate to whoop both of your ugly asses." He seemed to size her up before leaning forward. Before he could get to her lips she moved with lightning speed. She grabbed his shoulder and kneed him in a very sensitive part of the male anatomy. Then she shoved him aside. She looked at the last one. He was her age and really scrawny. She huffed and turned to leave. "You're not even worth the time or effort."

She didn't realize she'd started a scene and blushed as several women whistled at her saying "good job." She left and continued to class, she still had about 10 minutes to get to class and talk to Sasuke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had almost made it to his next class he checked his watch to see how much time he had left. As he did a figure of a boy had came up behind Sasuke.

"What do you want?" said Sasuke with his back turned toward the person he felt like he was being watched by cold dark eyes. His thoughts were broken by the boy as he had thrown a punch at Sasuke. Sasuke moved out of the way but as he did the boy threw another punch hitting him straight in the jaw.

"Your not so hot now are you" said the bully smiling, he seem to be in bad mood. "It's your fault that Sakura doesn't like me" he said gripping his fist.

"What the hell is with this guy?" said Sasuke in his head. He got up and rubbed the blood off of his chin. Some people had started to gather around them now, but didn't see the boy that hit him so they were curious at what had just happened.

"Let us take this someplace else," said Sauske signaling for the boy to follow him to the roof of the school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura made her way out of the circle of people huddled around the bullies. She dusted herself off and fixed her hair then looked up wide eyed as she thought _'Where did Sasuke go?'_ She started walking, scanning the hallways for him. She made it to another crowd of people right outside the doorway of her next class. She saw Sasuke and some other kid leave. The other kid seemed familiar but she couldn't place who it was. She knew Sasuke was heading for trouble, so she headed for the door.

"Excuse me, Mr. Taki. Sasuke isn't feeling too well; I'm going with him to the nurse. We might be late." The teacher nodded and she headed after Sasuke and the familiar boy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and the boy had reached the roof which had a gate connected at the ends to keep the students from jumping due to the high rate of suicide. The boy began to speak smoothly to Sasuke.

"Sasuke I doubt you remember me but I am Kyle Hebert. It's all your fault the girl of my dreams has fallen for a pathetic loser such as you! So now its time for payback"

Kyle rushed at Sasuke, the boy was quite fast, it was obvious that he had trained in the martial arts. The boy threw a punch at Sasuke which, in return, Sasuke blocked. He then landed a roundhouse kick into the boy's gut. The boy fell to his knees gasping for air.

"Why won't you just get hold of yourself? I have no interest in fighting you. There is only one person at this school I do want to fight." Sasuke said coolly as if this skirmish had little affect at all on him.

Sasuke picked up his book bag which now lay on ground. Just as he did Kyle reached for something in his coat. Sasuke was afraid this might have been a gun but it was a note he handed it to Sasuke and then slowly picked himself up. Kyle muttered a few words but it seem he was having a little trouble talking after he was kicked.

"Don't think this will be the last time we meet. I...I plan on winning next time."

Kyle walked back into the school. Leaving Sasuke by himself.

"I hope Sakura doesn't find about this or I'll catch hell." Sasuke looked up at the blue cloudless sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura rushed passed people and heard them chattering about random things. As she skittered passed she caught glimpses of the gossip.

'Sasuke looked...

'...punches flying...'

'..kicked some a...'

'...on the roof.'

She pieced the bits together and figured Sasuke got into a fight, they left for the privacy of the roof. It seemed to be a good fight, but that could've been the simple exaggeration of gossip.

So Sakura made her way to the roof and stumbled as the door she was leaning into, to open, opened. She composed herself and looked up to find "SASUKE!" She lunged forward and hugged him. She let go and backed off. "I saw you leave, and then heard about the fight...people said that it was big...I got scared...you might've been hurt..." She was stumbling over her words then her face fell and she looked serious. She looked him directly in the eye. "YOU NEARLY SCARED ME TO DEATH! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She huffed audibly, turned on her heels, and left. She scurried down the stairs and off to class. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Taki, Sasuke is feeling better. He should be back soon." She slid into her seat and grumbled looking at the sheet of paper labeled 'Rubric'. This meant no notes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was laying on one of the branches of a tree outside the school. He knew that he really should show up for school but he had been having so much fun today he decided to skip.

His favorite part was when he set off a whole bunch of toilet bombs down at the rival High School. But, then again, spray painting the local park bench and turning everyone's clothes into a zebra's worse nightmare was classic. Just going over today's pranks made Naruto laugh so hard he nearly fell off the branch.

While hanging around earlier that morning he knew that he wouldn't really be missed that much. Most of the students were mad at him for that last prank: He had put up a whole bunch of buckets filled with paint on top of each of the classroom doors. Every single teacher that entered their classroom that morning got painted pink for that day. He had joked with Sakura that now she didn't have to worry about her hair color for awhile. Unfortunately, because of this the teachers handed out way too much homework as punishment.

"But it was all worth it." said Naruto thinking about Sakura. But thinking of Sakura ultimately led Naruto to think about Sasuke. Sakura and the rest of the girls in the school couldn't seem to stop talking about Sasuke this or Sasuke that.

"Hm," mumbled Naruto "maybe I will go to school today." Getting a mischievous grin Naruto looked to the school just as the bell for third period sounded, meaning he had Mr. Taki now and class with Sakura and Sasuke as well. "Sasuke get ready for the most embarrassing day of your life. Believe it!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me the difference between a king and his horse. There can be only one answer…Instinct!" -Hollow Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 1: Blackmailed

Disclaimer: Remember Kishimoto came up with Naruto.

Author's Notes: This is my first time posting on fan-fiction and I would be more than glad to hear some comments on how to improve my writing.

Also just to let you know: The reason I'm posting again so soon is because I originally just wanted to do one massive chapter 1 but instead I decided to divide it up with a prologue to help things flow better. I will not be giving you guys Chp. 2 as quickly as Chp.1. So enjoy Chp.1 of Not Another High School.

Authors: ChronoAlarm, Chaotic Souls, and Solemn Monkey. (who helped to write this story).

Chapter 1: Blackmailed

Sasuke hurried to class as soon as he got in, he received some funny looks from the kids in the class. He sat down in his desk and reached into his pocket taking out the note that Kyle had given to him earlier. He read it slowly due to the writing being messy.

_Sasuke the real reason I got in a fight was to test you. Some of us feel that we are more important than the other kids. We plan on starting a club of sort and we would be interested in knowing if you are willing to join? If not then we won't come after you unless you decide to interfere with our affairs._

"Mr. Uchiha if you would please answer the question on the board" said Mr. Taki. He noticed the lack of attention Sasuke was giving him. Sasuke answered the question immediately; it was a very simple question that anybody could answer. He then started wondering more about Kyle's offer. And what was worse was he had strange feeling that someone annoying was about to show up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was sitting in class, Sasuke showed up and the girl in front of her craned her neck to watch. Sakura almost instinctively flicked the girl hard in the back of the head. "If you keep staring I will make this year very painful for you." She said. It was loud enough that the surrounding people could hear but not the teacher.

She then sat straight up. 'He's coming...' Sakura knew who _he_ was and sighed. Naruto was so _stupid_, but he could be funny sometimes. Though the one day with the paint...not funny. He commented on her hair. Since hen she had died her hair a less dramatic color. Compared to Sasuke, Naruto couldn't compete. Sasuke was one up on him in every category. But, at least she had a shot with Naruto. There was no way she had a chance with Sasuke...or at least so she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto made his way down the hall. He was still debating whether or not to pull the fire alarm and just sneak his way back into the classroom with the rest of the others. But he had already pulled that trick twice this year and the principal threatened that if he heard another unannounced fire alarm Naruto was going straight to jail.

So he only had one choice, the march of shame...

Checking out through the door's small window Naruto saw that Mr. Taki had his back turned to the class and was writing on the board. Maybe he could sneak in...

He had managed to open the door and made it almost to his seat before Mr. Taki called out "Mr. Uzumaki, glad that you could grace us with your presence this morning."

Naruto stopped to grimace and sweat dropped at this statement. Turning to the professor Naruto put his hands behind his head cradling it and said, "Yea, I've been a little busy this morning...heh heh."

"Well I suppose you wouldn't mind answering the question on the board then would you?" asked Mr. Taki.

Naruto grimaced, he _hated_ math. Looking up at the board the numbers seemed to rearrange themselves into incomprehensible symbols. Sweating pouring off of him Naruto said, "Um...4?"

The rest of the class burst into laughter and Naruto hung his head in shame. Sighing the professor said, "That will be enough Mr. Uzumaki, please take your seat now."

Sitting down Naruto knew that he got off easy...everyone usually laughed at him anyways, and this way he would not have to go to the office now that he had gotten his punishment. Looking up he saw Sakura about 2 chairs ahead of him. She was always so beautiful and such a brain as well, but no matter what he did she always seemed to completely ignore him.

The guy beside him nudged him and told him to pay attention. Naruto snapped out of his daydream with a grumbling "alright, alright…jeez."

It was cool anyways he had managed to set up the trap for Sasuke he will get his soon enough...heh heh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke took another long sigh at how ignorant Naruto was in answering the question. "Geez this guy is so troublesome. It's a wonder that he hasn't been thrown out of school already due to his poor grades and lack of attendance." Sasuke set his sights back on Mr.Taki who was finishing up today's lesson. It was almost time for a period shift…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura watched as the door creaked open slowly and Naruto tried to sneak into class. The question Mr. Taki had on the board was VERY simple knowledge, but she always was ahead in math. She watched as he made a complete fool of himself then took a seat. She was actually surprised he didn't take the empty seat next to her in order to harass her for the rest of the period.

Sakura waited for what seamed like an eternity until the bell rang. Though truly it had only been around 15 minutes. She had already packed her bag and was out the door before anyone else. She had a certain someone to pound into for a certain comment about a wide forehead. She rushed passed people and made it to the locker. "Ino I believe you have an apology for me..." Sakura said cracking her knuckles.

Sakura may not be the best fighter, but she was damn good. Ino didn't respond and seamed to ignore her, Sakura didn't like that. She grabbed Ino's shoulder and pushed it back against the locker. This caused Ino to spin and then make a loud echoing **Wham** sound. Sakura raised her fist and put her forehead inches from Ino's and said "I believe you have an apology, right Ino?"

Many of the surrounding people had begun to chatter about the fight and it would be mere minutes before the entire 9th grade knew. The rumor that was surging around said exactly this:

'Sakura and Ino are about to get into a fight, they're gonna beat the crap out of each other.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto laughed as he made his way out of the class. He knew that Sasuke would have to go to his locker to switch his books out for the next class. Then he would get a surprise of a lifetime. He would be humiliated for life...

Naruto knew that he just had to see this. As he rounded the corner he saw something that made him stop in his tracks a look of shock crossed his face. There in front of Sasuke's locker was Kris Geist and some of his cronies. He was an upperclassman who, unfortunately, had it in for Naruto since Naruto put itching powder in the football team's equipment. Immature? yes, funny? hell yes. But Kris, being the football captain, had it in for him ever since.

"Well, well want to trash that upstart's locker?" asked Kris to his cronies who laughed in response.

"No, wait, stop! cried Naruto but it was too late... Kris kicked the locker and the door popped open and out fell...a whole collection of dirty magazines, ones Naruto had stolen earlier that day. Then the stack fell on top of Kris burying him under an avalanche of playboy's.

Everyone present burst out laughing except for Naruto who now had the look of a dead man as Kris spotted him and put two and two together. "You Son of a Btch!" cried Kris "I'm gonna kill you!" Veins exploded in his head as he ran at Naruto who started to sweat drop from fear. After all, Kris was twice the size of Naruto, but then again, Naruto wasn't exactly what one would call tall...

Kris swung his fist so as to take off Naruto's head but Naruto sidestepped and Kris went flying into the lockers.

Several people laughed at the sight and Naruto smiled and held up a V with his fingers. Growling Kris got up and kicked out at Naruto. Naruto jumped up as Kris's foot connected with the locker Naruto had been standing in front of. Naruto then landed on top of Kris's leg which supported his weight. Naruto still was holding up the V sign and still had his smile.

"Why you..." growled Kris. But Naruto had had enough anyways and decided it was time to get serious. Balling up his fist Naruto slammed it right into Kris's face. Kris's head cocked back from the force of the blow, blood shooting from his nostrils.

As he toppled over Naruto leapt up and just as Kris landed on the floor Naruto came down and drove his whole body, feet first, right into Kris's gut. The force of the blow caused the floor beneath Kris to crack. Kris gagged from the blow and passed out. Still standing on top of his unconscious body Naruto looked at Kris's cronies. His second personality had taken over now, he was now the 'demon fox' a nickname he had earned from his other life on the streets as a brutally efficient and often cruel fighter.

Staring straight at them he said coldly, "Next."

The members of the group looked at each other shivering with fear, and then promptly bolted from the crowd...wait, Crowd?

Naruto did not realize that he had attracted an audience, everyone was whispering about how fast he took out Kris; a guy almost _twice_ his size. There was a sense of shock throughout the crowd.

"Shit" mumbled Naruto because he knew what was next, and sure enough...

"Naruto!" Naruto cringed at the all too familiar voice. Iruka-sensei...

Iruka cut through the crowd and stared at Naruto. "Naruto, come with me, we're going to the principal's office…Now!" Naruto grumbled but knew he had no choice. As he walked with Iruka the crowd parted to let them through. Only then did he feel the eyes of the crowd on him, even though he had his head down. Thinking to himself Naruto swore "Sasuke I'll get you yet."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura held her clenched fist and raised arm a fairly close distance from Ino's face and slammed into her after no response. As blood from a broken vain made its way to the skin in an attempt to break free, a bruise appeared on Ino's seemingly flawless face. Sakura flinched as one of the teachers who probably heard the rumor made their way to her through the crowd.

"SAKURA! I would expect this from Naruto, even Sasuke...but you?"

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei. I suppose you'd like to direct me to the principal?" She said letting go of Ino as she twitched in fear and pain. She trudged off, with her sensei in tow, to the dreaded principal. But really there was no -pal about him. He was cruel and heartless. Well actually, she'd never been in person, but from what Naruto had told her, the Principal was pure evil!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had been relaxing around the hallways. He was in a deep trance of peace until a hand lay on his back. He slowly smiled and lifted his hand in an attempt to throw the person who had touched his back. He failed to do this and he turned his head to see...

"Orochimaru-sensei what do you want?" said Sasuke stunned to see one of his teachers.

"Mr.Uchiha, the principal would like to see you in his office immediately" said Oro as he walked off from Sasuke and muttered something under his breathe as he did so.

Sasuke sighed and made his way to the office. He _knew_ this couldn't be good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sakura made her way to the principal's office she couldn't help but think about her unblemished school record. She walked through the door labeled Principal and took one of the five chairs place in a row, next to a dying plant in an ugly orange pot. She waited for a bit then was called into the office.

"Ms. Sakura...I have been informed you were fighting with another girl..."He paused to lift a file and read a line. "Ino. You hit her in the face, which is direct violation of school rules. This, sadly, must be put on the record."

"NO WAY! I'VE NEVER EVEN MISSED A DAY OF SCHOOL! NO WAY IS THIS ONE LITTLE MEANINGLESS FIGHT GOING TO DESTROY MY PERFECT RECORD!" She was screaming in violent anger. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Tears that threatened to fall. She rubbed the tears away with an arm, and her face got red and blotchy.

"I'm sorry, but I can make no exceptions. You are my brightest young student, but...I can't play favorites..."

"I'M NOT ASKING YOU TO!"

"SAKURA! PLEASE BRING DOWN YOUR VOICE! DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU OF WHO EXACTLY YOU ARE SPEAKING TO! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS, BUT I HAVE NO CHOICE...YOU MOUTHING OFF TO ME ISN'T SOLVING THE PROBLEM!"

"I'm sorry, sir. But surely there is a way to settle this without putting it on the record?"

"I'm sure I could work out some way for you to ... be exempt from the responsibility."

Sakura smiled and sucked in a deep breath, trying hard to regain her composure. She knew she had a red face and puffy eyes, which would make it obvious she had been crying, but anyone who heard the argument (any particular person in the county) would understand. She opened the door and looked over to the chairs to find... "Naruto?...SASUKE! What are you two doing here, what did you do?" She pointed a finger at Naruto and her face began losing the red and her eyes were shifting to angry and dry.

Her entire ordeal with the principal put behind her, all the anger redirected. Right at Naruto, at the moment he looked as if a halo belonged on his head...Look at him, trying to play innocent... like I'd believe that! Anyone who knows him wouldn't believe that. CHAA! 'Oh, god...you're back again?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had managed to make it to the office with Iruka, but just as things looked to be going from bad to worse Sasuke showed up. Surprised Naruto asked Sasuke pointing at him, "What the hell are you doing here!" Iruka smacked Naruto on the head, "Don't swear, you're already in enough trouble as it is." rubbing the spot on his head Naruto grumbled.

Eyeing Sasuke and Orochimaru Naruto and Iruka entered the office with them. The receptionist welcomed them and let them into the principal's office. As they walked into the door they came face to face with Sakura. In a split second Naruto saw Kakashi and the principal and what looked like a Sakura who had been crying. For about a split second...

And then the rage came. Sakura cried out, "Naruto?...SASUKE! What are you two doing here, what did you do?" pointing at Naruto. Her finger pointing caused him to go cross-eyed.

"Ah, you two are here as well," remarked the principal, "I was hoping to do this after school but if you three are all here then I guess we can do this now."

Naruto looked at the principal; you could almost see the question mark over his head, "What are you going on about old man?"

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura take a seat, this might take a little while. Ahem, Sakura I told you earlier that I was going to wipe off today's incident with Ino." "Wait a second, Sakura beat up Ino?" interrupted Naruto laughing until Sakura gave him a death look.

"As I was saying, the reason I wanted to see you three after school is because I have a favor to ask of you. First of all, let's review over your school records shall we?" Naruto cringed at this; this always meant bad news.

"Sasuke Uchiha, top of the class but has been in more fights than any student at this school. In fact, has been in more fights than every student in this school put together. Sakura Haruno, also among the top of the class and until recently, had a perfect record. Naruto Uzumaki, the worst of the three, though you have been in fewer fights than Uchiha Sasuke most of your victims have been so brutalized that they ended up in the hospital. Thousands of dollars lost in damaged school property due to your pranks, etc, etc, etc."

"The point is that we need something from you three and if you do it for us we will make these, indiscretions, go away." Naruto could not believe his ears, a clean slate was what he always wanted...so he could get away with more pranks that is.

Standing up the principal walked to the shades on the window and pulled down one, "There has been some rumors going around about a gang war that is going to happen on school property later this week and we need info. So as to prevent and arrest those who would take part in this. The school must uphold its reputation." turning around the principal eyed the three of them.

"We need you three to infiltrate some gangs and find out when the war is and which gangs are going to be involved. You three will report your findings every day to each of your respective teachers. Sakura reports to Kakashi, Naruto to Iruka, and Sasuke to Orochimaru. If you do this for us we'll clean your records. But if you fail or betray my trust we will have you three expelled. Understand?"

Looking at the three of them the principal added, "that is all you are excused."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There is a bond between the people important to you ever since birth and the string that binds them together becomes thicker and stronger as time goes by."


	3. Chapter 2: Lights and Sounds

Authors: ChronoAlarm, Chaotic Souls, and Solemn Monkey

Naruto is owned by Kishimoto. Also try to review it, I don't know how I'm doing unless you guys tell me. :P

Chapter 2: Lights and Sounds

"There has been some rumors going around about a gang war that is going to happen on school property later this week and we need info. So as to prevent and arrest those who would take part in this. The school must uphold its reputation," turning around the principal eyed the three of them.

"We need you three to infiltrate some gangs and find out when the war is and which gangs are going to be involved. You three will report your findings every day to each of your respective teachers. Sakura, you report to Kakashi, Naruto to Iruka, and Sasuke to Orochimaru. If you do this for us we'll clean your records. But if you fail or betray my trust we will have you three expelled. Understand?"

"Wait a second...didn't Kyle's note mention something similar to this?' thought Sasuke 'I knew he had relations with a gang, but I wouldn't expect him to go this far. Well I'll find out sooner or later anyways; so I should just do as I'm told for now." Sasuke didn't voice any of his concerns; he didn't want to tell anyone about the note he received from Kyle, at least not yet…

Orochimaru watched Sasuke closely as he thought to himself, "Maybe I should let him in on what's really going on. No, I need to learn more about Sasuke, but I'm impressed with his skills and from what Kyle told me about him."

"Well as much as I despise Naruto I suppose we will have to work as a team on this so called mission". Sasuke said this as Naruto gave Sasuke an 'I'll get you back for that later' look.

All three of them slowly shuffled out of the principal's office as he shooed them out after they agreed to his proposition.

"Sasuke I've heard only positive things about you; and I hope to see this through actions rather than words." Orochimaru spoke this to Sasuke as Naruto and Sakura walked ahead of Sasuke not noticing Orochimaru's strange speech to the young boy.

Sasuke hurried and caught up with Naruto and Sakura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura just nodded every now and again through the speech. She _was_ listening, but her mind was somewhere else, and surprisingly...it wasn't Sasuke. As she acknowledged that the speech was over she dropped out of her thoughts and nodded one last time. She left the room with Naruto in tow, but Sasuke was lagging. It didn't seem of much importance so she continued down the hall.

'One more class left in the day, and it's SO _BORING_!' you could skip...Then go investigate the gang. CHAA! That's a great idea, I'm sure Naruto is gonna skip class like always too! CHAA THIS PLAN IS BRILLIANT! 'One problem with that...I've _never_ skipped before, and I don't know if Sasuke would skip too. And if he doesn't…I would be _alone_ with _Naruto_.' Sakura shuddered. She would have to think about this. If she did skip it would because she was sick. ((cough cough, totally faking, cough cough)).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto felt himself following Sasuke and Sakura out of the office and into the hallway but he was still deep in his thoughts, for a change.

Though the principal did not tell the others about Naruto's earlier years Naruto knew that it was his past life that determined that he was to be one of the infiltrators. Until about the age of 12 Naruto was basically raised by the streets, going from one gang and one school to the next. He had lost his parents when he was very young and was raised by his Uncle Jariya whom he now lived with. His uncle's official occupation was that of a writer but he was known as one of the best martial artists in the country.

So when Naruto became old enough Jariya became his master and taught him how to fight which turned out to be more useful than any textbook in Naruto's opinion. Jariya had always told Naruto that his father was the best martial artist in the country probably the world. And that he saw a lot of his father in Naruto. This had always made Naruto proud and grateful and pushed him to become the best fighter in the world too. He was grateful to his uncle for providing him with the means to defend himself and to fight for what he wanted. Unfortunately Uncle Jariya was quite a womanizer and loved to drink; because of this he was away from the house for most of the year. So Naruto learned at an early age how to take care of himself. A lot of the times Jariya would forget to bring home food so Naruto then began turning to the streets to survive.

It was on the streets that he earned his nickname and second persona, the Demon Fox. As much for how brutally he beat people who challenged him as for the birthmarks on his face that resembled those of a fox's whiskers. And no matter how many of them there were or how tall they were or how heavily armed his opponents were none of them seemed capable of taking him down.

His mind was awakened to the present by the bell for the next period. It was history with Iruka, one of the most boring classes. Feeling like he had enough lectures out of Iruka today Naruto decided that he was done with school.

Stopping in his tracks he turned to Sakura and Sasuke, "Well I don't know about you two but I'm ready to blow this dump. Why don't we just skip class and go to the arcade for awhile? We can even begin our investigation and think about which gangs we want to join and all that crap without anyone hearing us. What do you guys say?"

In reality this was just an excuse, they could just as easily discuss this in the next class period since Iruka knew what was going on anyway. What Naruto was really after was a date with Sakura. He had always wanted to ask her out to the arcade on a date but he didn't have a good excuse till now. Unfortunately, Sasuke would have to tag along and Sakura would be glued to him but maybe he could get her away from Sasuke for at least awhile. Then maybe they could start talking. Who knows maybe she would even begin to like him...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had already decided she was going to skip, but before she could even open her mouth Naruto babbled on about going to the arcade to 'discuss the plan of action', yea right...

but maybe, if she could get Sasuke to go, it'd be like a date. "I'll go if you go..." she said to no one in particular.

Sasuke replied coolly, "Usually I wouldn't try to get myself in trouble after just getting out of trouble, but in this case I will have to agree with Naruto."  
"That is if Sakura will also join us? In fact, I wouldn't go if Sakura doesn't. I will leave it up to her. It will not feel right if all three of us don't work together on this objective."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura smiled when he said he wouldn't go without her, but it quickly fell away when he mentioned why. _'Stupid Sakura, why would you even think that, if he had said that it would mean he likes you...and you know that he doesn't'_

"Yea, I'll go." She said with a sigh. She was somewhat depressed that Sasuke's un-interest with her had risen to the surface and hit her in the face. She stopped and turned. "If we're going to the arcade...we have to go that way." She was still in a 'I'm moping so don't mess with me' mood. She was ready for the arcade, the thought of pounding into something, felt really good right now. A smirk came to her face again and she said. "_Well_, what are we waiting for...let's _go_!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto led Sasuke and Sakura in tow through the front of the school and out the gate of the courtyard. This really was for the best; if they had stuck around in Iruka's class some bored kid might find their conversation more interesting than the lecture. At the arcade there would be less chance of being overheard with all the noise. Naruto almost laughed at how cloak and dagger he was fast becoming. But he had learned a few tricks during his younger years...

His brutality and effectiveness in the various gang fights had earned him his Demon Fox rep. But one day when he was 13, even he didn't know why, he woke up and found himself hating everything about himself. He just sat in his bed and realized that the Demon Fox persona was no longer a persona, it was his identity, _it_ was him. Every scar on his body every look of hatred and fear and respect directed at him from his classmates and other gang members...it became too much.

He had wondered what this pain he was feeling was, it was loneliness. Somehow through the hatred and fear and pain that had swallowed him into the darkness and turned him into the demon fox the pain of loneliness shot through. He realized, in that instant, that he had no friends that no one cares about him, that he was all alone...

Right then and there Naruto was done, done with it all. He wanted out so he went to his gang leader at the time and told him as much. Naruto even brought his Uncle's glock with him in case the others got the smart/dumb idea that if they shot at him they would stand a better chance than going toe to toe with him. It was just another sign of how bad things had become. When he got out Naruto wanted to go to someplace where no one would know about him and what he did. It was soon after that he met up with Sasuke and Sakura...

The sounds of ringing and various beeps awoke Naruto from memory lane. They were now at the arcade. "Perfect," muttered Naruto as he scanned the crowd for any dangerous or familiar faces. He had seen an old friend who could definitely help them out. All he needed to do was get away for a few seconds which shouldn't be any trouble since Sakura was wrapped up with Sasuke and he didn't care what the hell Naruto did anyways. "Well guys," said Naruto turning to them holding his hand out to the arcade, "let's have at it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the long walk to the arcade Sakura had completely forgotten the anger or even why she had it in the first place. She got wrapped up in other things. She thought about her life. Ever since she was a child, she and Ino had been best friends. For all her life Ino had been there, and yet. Sakura always felt she was in Ino's shadow. Ino was always better: Smarter, Faster, Stronger, Prettier, and Older. Then Sasuke came. Sakura liked him, but then she found out Ino liked him. It was the last straw. She refused to be bested again. So their years of friendship went down the toilet over one boy.

Dragged out of her thoughts Naruto opened the door of the arcade. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness then opened wide at all the flashy games. Before Naruto even turned around to speak to them Sakura was gone. Just before she left the group she muttered something about DDR.

Sakura stepped onto the raised platform with four arrows on it. Someone stepped up next to her and looked her dead in the eye. It was a girl. Sakura gave her the death glare and put in her quarters. She picked the difficulty and then a song. 'Butterfly (upswing mix)' the song came on and arrows flew up the screen. Sakura got straight perfects across the board. The person standing next to her got several greats and a few boo's. Sakura won so she got to stay, she awaited the next challenger.

A challenger didn't show yet so she picked a song, 'Stomp to my beat'. She again got perfects, even though this song was slightly more difficult. After she finished she had worked up quite a crowd. Drops of sweat were beginning to form. "Who's man enough to be next?" She said to the crowd. She was showing off for Sasuke even though she didn't see him in he crowd at the moment. She always did it instinctively whenever she was in the same room. Just in case he should glance over she would be prepared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto made his way over to an 'old friend' he had noticed in the crowd. "Hey Shino how's it going?" asked Naruto of his former gang partner.

"Naruto? You know your not suppose to be here." "Hey aren't you glad to see an old friend?" said Naruto smiling as he stepped closer. "Look I just need this one favor from you and I'm gone I swear."

Shaking his head Shino whispered back, "You know the rules Kiba laid out after you left the gang. We would not seek you out and kill you but you had to promise not to set foot on our territory afterwards. And now you're coming here and asking for favors?"

"Hey I know the rules but remember that time at the courtyard when you were jumped by Mizu's gang? I didn't save your butt for the gang I saved it because I chose too. You owe me."

Sighing Shino said, "Alright, but after this we're even understand? Also step back your blocking his way." Shino said this indicating to the cockroach on the floor. Naruto rolled his eyes and stepped back, he never understood why Shino has such an affinity for bugs.

"Ok what do you want to know?" asked Shino. Naruto replied, "There is a war coming up I need to know which gangs are involved, what it is all about, and anything and everything you know about it."

A few minutes later Naruto left Shino, things were about how he expected them to be. The usually dispute between rival gangs over territory but something in Naruto's gut told him that there was something more going on. Shino had the same sentiments when Naruto told him but said that he had no further evidence on the matter and that he could only tell him what he knew now.

"Well," said Naruto fingering a few bills in his pocket, "I guess I have some time to kill before I tell the others. I might as well pick up some tickets while I wait here." Naruto smiled, he had long ago mastered all of the games here. He would have the tickets he needed in only 10 minutes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked around the arcade and found a particularly interesting game: House of the Dead. Smiling Sasuke went over to the game and put in a few quarters, the game started up and Sasuke started blasting the zombies that showed up on the screen. After a few minutes a couple of people came up and stared in shock. "Dude how many tries has he had? None!" replied another voice. "How long has been playing? Only a few minutes!" "It's like he sees the attacks before they even happen!" Sasuke smirked as he finished off the boss with minimum damage. Sighing Sasuke lowered the gun and handed it off to one of the stunned on-lookers. Another boring game…it was like he could do these types of games blindfolded.

Sasuke had checked around the arcade and he noticed a crowd forming around one of the dance machines. Sasuke ignored this and kept looking around. There were three guys that started to eye Sasuke but they broke eye contact quickly and spoke it a low tone so Sasuke wouldn't hear them. Sasuke decided to head over to where the crowd was now to see what was going on. He saw Sakura at once and was getting perfect scores. He kept silent though his attention was more focused on the three males in the back of the arcade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura continued to dance like a master, hitting almost every single step with a perfect or great. She wished she could face someone with a challenge that would last longer than one turn. Or that someone would try, like Naruto, Sasuke, or (now that school was pretty much through.) Ino. She sighed when another person gave her the glare and stepped up. Another song she picked and another win she had.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto counted the tickets he had earned checking to make sure that he had enough. Seemingly satisfied he put them back into his pocket and looked around. Spotting Sasuke off in the distance Naruto tried to get his attention. However, it seemed like Sasuke was lost in his own world.

"Typical." muttered Naruto, Sasuke had always been a self-absorbed prick in his book...

Turning away Naruto saw that Sakura had managed to draw a crowd around the DDR machine. "Saw that one coming," remarked Naruto throwing his hands up. She always wanted to be the center of attention, kind of like him really...

"I need to tell those two about the info Shino gave me." thought Naruto to himself. The question was how?

So Naruto found himself pushing to the front of the line for the people who wanted to take down Sakura. When he stepped to the front of the line the guy behind him grabbed his shoulder and remarked, "Hey buddy, get in the back!" Naruto reached up and gripped the guy's hand _hard_. After the guys knuckles popped he screamed, "Ok, ok, just let go!"

Stepping up next to Sakura Naruto whispered out of the side of his mouth, "After this you need to come with me I found out some information on the war that's going down." Then the music for the start of the song began playing. Naruto had long ago mastered the DDR, probably due to all the times he had played hooky.

The only question in his mind was whether or not he should let Sakura win. It was the gentlemanly thing to do. But then when had that ever stopped him? "Alright Sakura," thought Naruto to himself, "prepared to be whipped."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked over and sighed... 'Wonder what hopeless loser is next...NARUTO!' she sighed and turned. He gave her the _look_; he wasn't going to just let her win. "This could be fun," muttered Sakura to herself.

Sakura and Naruto where halfway through the song, and it was neck and neck. It was one of the longest songs in the game, done in Heavy Mode. It took lots of endurance for this. Sakura had only recently been able to Ace this song, because it was very hard to not get tired and give up.

The match was still a little over halfway over, and Naruto had a slight lead... 'I'm gonna have to change that.' Sakura stood while they waited in the part in the song with no steps, then as she saw more steps creeping up the screen; she prepared herself... Then she said out loud, "I _refuse_ to lose."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I _refuse_ to lose." spoke Sakura.

"That's it Sakura," thought Naruto to himself preparing for the next transition in the music, "keep on going."

Naruto knew that Sakura wasn't really street material, she had a mean streak alright but it didn't make her that tough. She was a straight A student and was always early for class. What did she know about the daily struggle on the street? To know deep in your gut that you might not live to see tomorrow...

The only way she would make it is if, and only if, she pushed herself and to that end Naruto was going to help her anyway possible. And even then it might not be enough.

Naruto had noticed that Sakura was slowing down, sweat was pouring off of her. Well what did she expect? Naruto was like the 8th person to face off with her she should have taken a break. Truth was that even then she couldn't really expect to beat Naruto. He had always had tons of energy he could often outfight and outrun most of the people he had ever met. He had always had such high stamina ever since he was a little kid.

The song was coming to a close. Sakura had managed to get a few points ahead of Naruto while he was deep in thought. The cheering of the crowd around the machine awoke Naruto. Sakura was only a couple of points ahead but she was tiring quickly. Naruto took this to his advantage and put up some major combos. The song finished, Sakura was less than 10 points away from beating him.

Sakura was drained but Naruto didn't even break a sweat. Naruto went over to her and whispered, "We need to head over to Sasuke I found out some major info on the gang war that I need to share with you. Oh by the way, nice job catching up to me near the end I think Sasuke was impressed."

The truth was that Sasuke did see the whole thing but was much more preoccupied with a couple of guys standing around in the back of the arcade. But Naruto thought that Sakura would have felt more complimented if he told her that Sasuke was impressed instead of him, since she always held such a high opinion of Sasuke. Like he needed it!

Those two in the back had caught Naruto's eye earlier but as long as they didn't cause any trouble they and the three of them were safe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was almost through the song, when she felt her knees begging to give way. She was screaming in pain but told herself she had to keep going. She wasn't the kind of girl to give up. She made it to the finish with her legs sending shocks of pain all the way through her body. To tell the truth she was glad to be defeated, now she could get off the damn thing without the crowd being pissed. Naruto whispered something about talk. Sakura was fading in and out; she was going to collapse if she didn't find a chair. She felt the blood leaving her face and felt very sickly. She wobbled over to a chair. Her vision was starting to tunnel all she could notice was that Sasuke and Naruto were near.

She was starting to regain her self control. Color was returning to her face. She thought she would be okay. She was glancing around and saw some shady people. An indiscernible feeling hit her in the stomach. She thought for a second that she had to throw up, but then realized she was fine. "What was that...something bad is gonna happen I know it..." Then her mouth went wide, her eyes sprang open another pang hit her harder.

"Woman's intuition, that's what it is...something is definitely wrong, I've got to get people out, NOW!" A look of panic crossed her features and she frantically searched for Sasuke and Naruto. He's all over me when I don't want him to be, but that damn Naruto can't be here the ONE moment I need him. Sasuke's right, he is SUCH a LOSER! CHAA!

(('great _your_ back, now I KNOW for SURE something bad is gonna happen!'))

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was watching over Sakura, she seemed to be in worse shape than what he had expected. She was ready to faint and Naruto knew that he had to keep an eye on her. However the guys and the corner were getting too fidgety, as Naruto got a little closer he noticed some bulges in their hooded jackets.

"Guns," muttered Naruto. These punks were probably planning on holding up the arcade. However they seemed to be continuously looking over at Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura. Were they the ones being analyzed here?

Naruto hated to leave Sakura like this but she seemed to be coming too. And if he didn't do something fast they were all in trouble. Naruto waited until a crowd passed between Sasuke and the two in the corner. Rushing forward as fast as he could Naruto grabbed Sasuke and moved him out of the way. By the time the crowd had passed it looked like Naruto and Sasuke had vanished. The two began looking about frantically which meant that Naruto and the others were their real targets.

Turning to Sasuke Naruto signaled to the two in the back. It seemed that Sasuke had come to the same conclusion. "Look, I need to check on Sakura." whispered to Naruto to Sasuke, "that should distract them and put their guard down, meanwhile..." pointing to a line of machines that led behind the two gunmen Naruto whispered, "you take that and take them out."

Then hurrying away Naruto went to Sakura and pretended that he had just gotten lost in the crowd. He knew that he could have just as easily taken out the two guys but they needed to play their roles for now so as to not agitate them. Those two had seen Naruto glued to Sakura and if Sasuke, who was so distant, came to comfort Sakura they would know something was up.

Naruto could see that Sakura was pissed off at him for leaving her to recover on her own but, Naruto would rather be wrong and have Sakura angry at him than if...the image of Sakura being gunned down flashed through his head but Naruto pushed it away.

"Sasuke," muttered Naruto under his breath as he eyed the two in the corner who were now focusing entirely on Naruto and Sakura, "don't you dare let us down."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked frantically around until she found Naruto. 'He looks absolutely CLUELESS!' He seemed to have been lost in the crowd, 'who am I kidding he IS clueless!'

Sakura got seriously mad in a new record, 15 seconds flat. She stood to walk over to Naruto, but her body objected, she again took a seat with a 'wooph' sound. She settled to wait angrily glaring and tapping her foot. Her foot tapping was painful, but she was too angry to stop, her anger was escalating. She really didn't have solid ground to be angry but, it was her time of month. It was almost over, but the emotions still were blurred and anger was easy to reach.

Everything Sakura thought about simply made her angrier. The target of all her anger at the moment... "HEY SAKURA!" A certain obnoxious, loud mouth, knuckle-headed boy walking toward her. To all her body's rejections, she reacted them all and stood, walking toward Naruto picking up speed. Her face red with anger and her features not looking so pretty scrunched up with fury. "NARUTO! HEY GET BACK HERE! NARUTO!" Mysterious guys completely forgotten, she had one thought on her mind, it involved Naruto have a not so friendly talking to her fist, and maybe (it seemed a good idea right now) her foot and his nads!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had managed to maneuver his way over to the guys. They were mumbling to each other and Sasuke managed to hear snatches of their conversation.

"...where's that other one..."  
"I don't know...our orders..."  
"Damn that girl is loud!"

And sure enough Sasuke heard Sakura screaming at Naruto through the din of the arcade. Sasuke was a little impressed that Naruto had managed to create a very big disturbance. But knowing Naruto it was probably more likely just dumb luck.

"We should try to find that other one." said the one guy to the other and started fingering his weapon, "not yet!" replied the other one.

As the screaming match gained strength Sasuke realized this was his chance.

"Hey loser," said Sasuke as he came around the corner the guy jumped at the call. "Here I am!"

Bringing up his leg Sasuke round housed kicked the guy just as he pulled out the gun, the blow made the guy drop his gun causing it to go off. The kick plowed right into his face, teeth and blood went flying and the guy dropped like a rock.

The second guy cursed as he tried to draw his weapon but Sasuke was already on him. Sasuke smiled and before the other gunman even had the chance to draw his weapon Sasuke knocked the guy to his knees and held the punk's gun to the back of his head.

"Don't move," spoke Sasuke as the screaming continued as those who had heard the gun fled from the arcade. Pretty soon all that were left were Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura plus his hostage and the unconscious body lying on the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was too highly pissed to notice the gunshots. She had Naruto in a headlock and was pounding lightly into his head, not enough to cause damage but enough to screw up his hair and give a slight knot on the head.

She soon stopped and let go of Naruto, he fell to the floor. Everyone was gone; Sasuke was standing over the bad guys. She smiled at Sasuke then she lost her smug look as realization hit her like a two by four. She turned slowly. 'I was just a distraction.' Sakura didn't often do this but she was too pissed to not do it. She swore with a small yet harsh word.

"NARUTO, YOU BASTARD! NEVER WILL YOU USE ME AS A DISTRACTION! EVER AGAIN!" She grabbed his ear and lifted him up to standing position. she let go of his ear and looked him dead in the eye. She looked over to Sasuke. "I don't doubt you were in on this too." She said taking three steps back, putting her a few feet away from the both of them. She slowly looked toward the wall in the middle of them and said coolly. "You both have 3 seconds..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto stood up laughing and started rubbing the knot on his head. "Dang, Sakura you sure pack a punch!" Looking down Naruto decided to tell the truth.

"We, or I, didn't want to use you for the distraction Sakura it's just that you were not in the best of shape after that dance machine. I'm still surprised you even had the energy to push me around or even to shout like you did."

Turning to her and staring straight into Sakura's eyes Naruto said to her, "If you must know, I was only trying to keep you from getting hurt. If we all attacked them they would have panicked and started firing. We could have been killed...this was the only way."

Staring at his feet Naruto realized that it was still out of line, muttering Naruto said quietly "I'm sorry Sakura, it won't happen again I promise."

But Naruto was distracted when Sasuke started interrogating the guy whose head he had the gun held too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura heard Naruto trying to explain. She understood…it had to be done. But she still wasn't happy with it. "I'm sorry Sakura it won't happen again I promise." "It better not..." she cracked her knuckles, "or my punch will only get harder, Naruto." She broke eye contact and began walking a bit closer to Sasuke and the hostage. "So, do we have any idea who this guy is? Or why he was targeting us?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stop, turn, take a look around at all the lights and sounds. Let them bring you in.  
Slow burn, let it all fade out, pull the curtain down. I wonder where you've been? –Yellowcard.


	4. Chapter 3: Beasts

Well I would have gotten this chapter out earlier but I had a Trojan on my computer along with a few thousand Spyware and Adware programs so I was a little busy to say the least. But the next chapter is out!

Author's notes: This chapter is a _lot _darker than my previous ones but those who read this for the comedy don't worry! I will be bringing it back but for now enjoy a darker side of Not Another High School. It's team 7 like you've never seen them before: broken.

Chapter 3: Beasts

Sasuke had been asking the man questions but he couldn't get any information out of him.

So, do we have any idea who this guy is? Or why he was targeting us?"

"No he seems to be silent about what's going on around here. I'm leaning to the fact that he is most likely working for one of the gangs. I guess we will have to take him with us."

As soon as Sasuke finished his speech the sound of police car sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Dammit! Naruto, Sakura follow me quickly" yelled Sasuke. He lifted his hand and hit the gang member in the back of the head causing him to lose consciousness immediately. He put him on his back and begins to sprint away.  
"This gun design is quite unique it had chidori written in italics on the side of it I guess I should keep it for good luck" said Sasuke pocketing the gun as he made his way through the crowded streets praying Sakura and Naruto were right behind him.

Sakura heard the sirens. 'Someone must've called the police.' She watched Sasuke pick up the guy who was slightly larger than himself. They rushed off and Sasuke put the gun in his pocket. 'I hope to god we don't have to use it'

Sakura wasn't big on major violence. She herself was violent but she was ok with that, verbal and combative. But with weapons... she never liked guns. Ever since the day she ventured off without her parents. She got lost in the wrong part of town.

: Flash back:

_Sakura was in the fetal position hiding behind a dumpster. She was only 5 or 6. She had curiously followed a little calico cat, but as it walked into a woman's arms Sakura realized she had no clue where she was. The woman was dressed in dirty clothes and most of the homes here, weren't in the best shape. She crawled behind the dumpster, and resumed her current position._

Just in front of the dumpster she heard voices. One a low husky voice another a higher, more feminine. Sakura peeked just an inch out of the side of the Dumpster to see it was a husky man, bulky and very scary looking, the woman from earlier with the cat. She looked quite scared.

"I'm sorry, I don't have the money...I had to pay more for the rent and my shops not making much profit."

"Shut it lady! You ain't got the cash...you know how it goes."

"No, Please can't you make and exception, I have children...YOUNG CHILDREN!"

The man pulled out a handgun he pushed the lady until she fell backward into a wall. He pointed the gun at her.

"PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! DON'T SHOOT ME!"

Sakura closed her eyes as a loud click sounded then a bang. It was almost in slow motion. She sat and watched as the woman was shot. He fired six more rounds then left. Sakura sat for awhile crying behind the dumpster then she ran out to the woman. Her clothes soaked with blood and the thick puddle on the floor had begun to cake. Sakura began to shake the lady.

"Wake up...It's ok now. He's gone. Wake up! WAKE UP!" she began to shake harder then she finally accepted it. She knew by the first shot, but she didn't want to believe. The woman was dead. Her children would be starved by the end of the week, if they didn't suffer the same fate as their mother before then. Sakura stood and said a small prayer to god that she rest in peace and her children be ok. She walked out of the alley and saw the cat from earlier. Now the cat was alone. Sakura picked up the calico and carried it back the way she followed it. She found her parents within the hour. They had been worried sick and were happy to have her back.

Sakura never told them but she would always remember. And this was what developed her hatred of guns. She still had the cat. Only Sakura knew why she named it what she did. her parents just figured it was nothing. 'Sai zo Boutuo' 'Remember the Bang.' And she did. She always remembered, every time she came home to pet her cat. Every time she saw children homeless. Almost every time she slept.

:End Flashback:

Sakura was teary eyed but she came out of her thoughts and the tears fell away. 'Yes, I hope to god we don't have to use it.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had to run down an ally way to avoid detection and Sakura and Naruto fell to a stop as Sasuke had done.

Two men in gang clothing had now stood in there paths and had guns drawn toward Sasuke. The ally way was short making the possibility of dodging the bullets low. Sasuke put the guy on his back down and asked slowly,

"The cops are right behind us so if you try to do anything they will get you."

They seem to not pay Sasuke any attention their focus was on Sakura.  
"Hey cutie how about having some fun with us?"

One of them pinned Sasuke against the wall and then pistol whipped Sasuke making him lose his site from reality. The other started going after Sakura.

Sasuke you fool your to weak.

"Who is talking to me where am I?"  
Sasuke then saw a figure of himself but he was shrouded in a dark some sort of seal.

"You still lack hatred."

"Hahahahahahhahaha just stay still."

"Ugh"

Fake Sasuke had stuck his hand inside of real Sasuke's chest and began to go inside of him.

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened as his vision which was blurry at first became better than usual. It was almost like his vision was amplified and he felt different.

"Hahahah.." Sasuke started laughing manically as the thugs stared at him in awe.

He then rushed at the thug that was closest to Sakura and grabbed his arm and begin breaking it. The man screamed in pain but Sasuke didn't care.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto thought that Sasuke had lost his mind. Charging at the other two thugs and laughing like a moron. But then Naruto saw the eyes. Those eyes looked so different and familiar at the same time...

Those eyes had the same hatred as Naruto when he became his other self.

"Sasuke what have you just done?" wondered Naruto aloud as he ran behind him. Naruto could barely control his own second persona if this was Sasuke's first time they could all be in trouble.

"Dammit there are guns everywhere." commented Naruto as Sasuke just popped up in front of one of the gang members and broke his arm.

Naruto decided that he had no choice, he had to put the situation under control and fast before the bullets started firing...and Sakura got hurt.

He felt the change begin his muscles bulged and the sudden and seemingly infinite energy that Naruto had felt so many times before coursed through his body. The other guy started to fire his gun at Naruto. Everything went into slow motion and the bullets passed by Naruto's head by inches.

"Rooar!" cried the Demon as Naruto kicked the man into the air the man cried out as Naruto leapt up after him. Appearing above the man almost out of nowhere Naruto brought his leg down and kicked him into the ground causing a crater. The rendan always did the trick. Naruto could see that the man was unconscious even from the air above.

As he landed Naruto popped out of his second persona, looking around to see what had happened Naruto cried out, "Sasuke snap out of it!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stopped when Sasuke did. Then, before she could ask why, she saw the gang members. 'Probably backup…In case something went wrong.'

"Hey cutie, how about having some fun with us."

Sakura knew it was less of a question then it sounded. These men would rape her if the chance was good. She began to back away slowly. She looked to Sasuke with 'help me' eyes. He seemed lost in his own thoughts. She turned to look at Naruto, then she heard Sasuke laughing. Laughing maniacally he was breaking the gang member' arm, the one who was holding him against the wall. 'He's breaking it, REALLY! HE'S GOING TO BREAK IT!'

"Sasuke...what are you doing? He's a thug, but he doesn't deserve it." The look of pain and regret in the thug's eyes made her flash to the day. That was the same look the woman had. They would do anything to get out of that situation. Sakura was fighting the tears, then in one moment, the tears poured down and she screamed stepping forward one foot "SASUKE! STOP IT!"

Naruto launched forward, this wasn't the same Naruto. He launched forward passing bullets. He launched a guy into the air. "YOU'RE BOTH ACTING CRAZY!" She was hysterically crying now. Her hands went over her ears and she shook her head violently. It was all ricocheting off the walls of her mind all the sounds echoing. The cries of anguish, fear, terror flooded her eyes. Sasuke's laughs, Naruto's roar, and the gunshots. Finally she snapped. With every ounce of her strength she had left. She focused all she had and she screamed, loud as she could "STOP IT!" She fell to her knees at the loss of her energy. She looked up at it all, it was a war zone.

"Look at this, your killing them! There's...blood. YOUR BOTH _MONSTERS_! YOUR _ALL_ MONSTERS! She stood and ran off to go hide away. She ran and ran, literally running on nothing. She finally fell, her body refusing to go any further. She lifted her head and saw a dumpster. She crawled and squatted behind it, going into the fetal position she cried silently until her world went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No what is happening to me?"

"I have given you power to become a god."

"Wait, you fiend! You're taking the form of my brother... The traitor I swore to kill...but I'm alone I can't beat you by myself.

"Yes, that's right, you can't destroy me, you don't have the hatred or will too. Fuwahhaha."

"Please stop..."

"What is happening to you Sasuke...?"

"Those voices…its Sakura and Naruto…I understand now, I must help my friends. I will not let this _thing_ control me I must fight it!"

Sasuke begin to regain his normal eye sight, everything was coming back to him. He already noticed Naruto had finished the other thug. Sasuke let go of the other thug's arm as he did the thug fell down. He was ko'ed from the pain, it was too great for the man to handle. Sasuke grabbed his head as it throbbed painfully.

"NARUTO where is Saukra? If she got shot I...I will never forgive myself... "

His attitude had changed about the boy that stood in front of him. He wasn't weak in fact he was just like him in many ways. Sasuke begin to stand up then he felt a sharp stab of pain in his legs. He cried out in pain. "Dammit! Naruto can you help me here" said Sasuke as he felt his balance was too shaky and he needed someone to support his body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was shocked by Sakura's outburst.

"I'm a monster?" wondered Naruto looking at his hands. He felt like a man waking from a dream. He knew that what he did was for good, to try and stop them from getting hurt, but had he just done an even worse evil? How did he let it happen?

Naruto heard Sasuke's voice through the mist. Naruto looked up to see a shaky but normal looking Sasuke but Sakura was no longer in sight. To make matters worse Naruto did not know where Sakura went and Sasuke looked like he needed help just to move. He even confessed as much to Naruto.

Then the sirens blared through it all making Naruto wonder out loud "how the hell it could get any worse?"

Naruto came over to Sasuke and threw Sasuke's arm around his neck to help support his weight. "We need to move fast so if you feel that you can go it on your own tell me immediately. We need to find Sakura as well."

Naruto hurried down the ally way down the only direction Sakura could have went. Naruto had always had a good sense of smell and he could catch a faint whiff of the perfume Sakura was wearing. He only hoped that he could get to her and time. And that he could get them out of the mess they were in now...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was lying behind the dumpster still, when she came to. She could hear voices. 'Sasuke and Naruto?' She stepped out and soon found she was very mistaken. Two of the gang members were right in front of her. One grabbed her arm and tried to pick her up. She tugged and pulled until she got loose, she turned to run away, but he grabbed her hair this time.

He had her hair and it hurt. It was rumored Sasuke loved long hair so she had kept her hair long. He was holding onto her hair and pulling her along. She could tell Sasuke and Naruto were close. The guy holding her hair continued to drag her. 'I hope I don't regret this...but it's only a weakness.' She pulled a pocket knife and chopped off a good length of her hair leaving it short on uneven. The other guy launched for her and grabbed her. She bit down on his arm with all her might. She could taste the almost metallic, bitter tang of blood. It made her want to throw up, but she would hold on. Naruto and Sasuke were here now. The length of her hair now lay across the dirty asphalt floor. She was still crying, the tears were rolling into her mouth and mixing with the blood. The whole thing was sickening. To add to it she could feel the guy's heavy breathing on her neck. It was unfamiliar since her hair usually covered that area. It was all different and Sakura just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right now Sasuke and Naruto were taking down the other thug. He was huge, bigger than the guy currently holding her, twice as bulky.

Naruto kept moving, Sasuke had not yet fully recovered for the last fight so Naruto was the one doing most of the fighting. Naruto caught a glimpse of the other guy on Sakura trying to hold her down. Naruto had hoped that he wouldn't have to rely on his Kyuubi personality again since Sakura's outbreak...

However the only other alternative was much worse. Naruto called out his inner self and again for the second time this day he felt the rush of energy, the unimaginable power and the bloodlust pour through him. Lasting only a few seconds Naruto had knocked the other guy literally through the concrete wall leaving only a huge gaping hole using only his right hand.

Then before the other guy who was attacking Sakura had realized it Naruto was already on him. Roaring like a tiger Naruto picked the guy up even though he was at least a foot taller and hurled him right into the trashcans. The loud clang echoed through the alleyway. Naruto then regained control and sighed. Then he looked at Sakura...

Her hair had been butchered probably trying to escape from the potential rapist's grasp. Her mouth had a trickle of blood running down from it, whether from an actual strike from the men attacking her or from the bite on the man's arm from which a small pool of blood was forming around the unconscious body was anybody's guess.

Then before he even knew it an unending tide of rage swept over Naruto. And he knew exactly why and he couldn't stop himself from screaming it out despite the fact that the sirens continued to get louder and louder.

"That fucking old man!" screamed Naruto out loud turning to the others, "that moron has screwed us there is no way in hell that you two could pull off this deal. What the hell kind of principal would do this to us?" Naruto went over to the wall and slammed his fist into it as hard as he could cracks started racing out from the strike.

"Sakura your much too kind hearted and if you haven't already figured it out from the last few little attacks you are not ready for the streets. Sending you out here is suicide in itself. Sasuke, you have only been in 3 fights and you can barely stand anymore."

"And those fucking sirens won't stop!" cried out Naruto. "I know why they chose me for this job but it is beyond me why the hell they thought the two of you could be street material much less have the ability to pull it off."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sakura felt exposed, like someone pulled the sheets off her bed. She had no idea where this came from, but that's how she felt. She had no doubt that those two men would've taken her away, raped her, and murdered her, then dumped her in the very dumpster she had hidden behind. She cried and sobbed. Naruto seemed to be shrieking about something. The shrill of anger in his voice scared her. It shook her and made he want to run. She could still taste the nasty tangy blood in her mouth mixed with her own salty tears. She spit to the side and wiped the blood from her face.

Naruto may not know why she had been assigned but she did.

Sasuke -a smart fighter yet not street-wise. He pushed Naruto to new limits because they were rivals, as Naruto did with him.

Naruto- a street-wise fighter. Very skilled and hard to beat. Though a bit head-strong with his tactics.

Sakura- she wasn't prone to violence. She didn't like it at all. She was brightest in her class. She wasn't there to help with fighting. She was there to keep the two boys in check. It was her duty to make sure no one was killed or harmed more then necessary. The boys could get out of hand and lose it, as she had witnessed. Though Sakura was seeing whole new sides to them (sides she didn't exactly like) she knew it was them. It was a part of them and she would be a true friend and respect it.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Turning away and facing the flashing lights Naruto spoke in a calm and even voice that everyone could hear. "I can't baby sit you two out here all the time and there is no way you, any of you, are ready for all of...this." said Naruto pointing to the two unconscious gang members in the ally way.

Turning to the others Naruto decided that it was time to lay his cards out since this might be his last night. "I was hoping to tell you everything but it looks like I won't get the chance."

Turning to the police sirens and the lights which had now become so bright that Naruto's shadow had flooded the alleyway, it gave the look of a giant fox with nine-tails.

"Sasuke," spoke Naruto, "Take Sakura back to her house; make sure you stick to the alleyways as much as possible. When your a couple of blocks away just start walking and pretend like you two are out for a walk the police probably aren't looking for either of you anyway."

"Sakura," said Naruto, "I promised never to use you again but I'm making one more promise. I will protect you no matter what."

The police had finally arrived, "Sasuke go I'll distract them!" Sasuke tried to say something but Naruto cut him off. "NOW!" screamed Naruto.

He jumped out of the alleyway like a cannonball the police were taken by surprise as Naruto bowled them over. The various cops that Naruto barely had time to see fell over unconscious as Naruto continued on his way and kept running. Naruto didn't need to fight he just had to keep them running...

The police cars came screeching around the corner as Naruto took off running the air seemed to explode from Naruto as he sprinted down the street. But it seemed to work, no car ever stopped at the alleyway that he came out of.

"Sasuke you better make sure she is safe." thought Naruto as the chase continued.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She watched as Naruto plummeted out of the alleyway to distract the police. 'Please, don't let him be hurt.' She and Sasuke made their way through the back of the ally. "Sasuke? When we get to a safe place to stop…I want to make sure your ok, I want to be sure you didn't sprain anything." She was concerned. She was worried out of her mind. Naruto could possibly be being shot right now, and Sasuke was pale and not looking to well. This wasn't going to end well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Sasuke walked for a while before they reached Sasuke's house.

"Sakura I'm sorry. I don't think I'm going to make it."

Sasuke's body fell limp and he passed out and his body collapsed to the ground. His body was under to much strain from the continuous battles to go any further but he was glad to know that he took Sakura to a safe place for now at least.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura tried as best she could to ease Sasuke's fall, but only ended up with him laying over her unconscious. She crawled out of the awkward position and attempted to lift him. She managed to half lift it. She made it to the door and searched Sasuke's pockets for a key. A smiled tugged at her lips when she finally found it. She unlocked it and helped him in. Then made sure to lock it back, no one would suspect to look here.

She dragged it through the house to find a bed, and then laid him down. She began to check his legs for sprains or broken bones. He seemed okay. He pulled his hamstring, but that would be fine, and would heal by the time he woke up. She walked out of the room and sat on the couch. _'I sure hope Naruto is okay...'_ with that last thought she drifted into a well deserved sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have lived the best I can does this make me not a man?"-Korn Alone I break.


	5. Chapter 4: Wednesday

Woot Chapter 4! Please Review.

Chapter 4: Wednesday

Sasuke awoke and jumped out of his bed quickly and grabbed his head with his left hand…it ached.

"What happened where am I?" said Sasuke in almost a whisper as the sun had set the room was now filled with darkness of the night. The memories of what happen that day had filled Sasuke's mind.

"At least tomorrow is Sunday so I don't have to go to school? I wonder if Naruto is ok?"

Sasuke headed down steps slowly his body ached from all the crap that happened to him that day. He got himself a glass of water. Sasuke lived by himself his parents had left him a huge sum of money after they died... His uncle would check on him from time to time being his legal guardian.

He drank the water down in only two gulps. He then noticed someone on the couch. He walked closer to couch as the figure turned out to be Sakura.

"She must been worn out from today I wonder if she is ok…mentally? Well... I guess I will find out tomorrow."

Sasuke said this quietly to not wake Sakura his thoughts were broken as he noticed Sakura shaking from the lack of warmth in the room. Sasuke grabbed a blanket nearby and laid it on Sakura's body to make sure she wouldn't catch a cold.

"I guess I kinda owe you for keeping me in line today, huh?" Sasuke said this in a joking tone.  
Sasuke felt weird this was first time a girl had slept over at his house. Actually it was first time anyone had been at his house he had always been a loner. He didn't feel much like going back to bed so he sat down on floor and laid his back against the couch that Sakura laid on. After a few minutes he had fallen back into a deep slumber after muttering a few words.

"Naruto you better be alive you scardy cat."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had led the police on a chase for about 30 minutes. He had purposely chosen narrow alleyways forcing the police to try and catch him on foot. But he still knew that he could not keep it up forever. No doubt the police are now more desperate than ever to catch him since they now knew who he was. Nabbing the 'Demon Fox' would no doubt be a big deal for them since he had always gotten away before.

Naruto had been banking on that to allow the other two to get away and it worked but Naruto knew that he had to make his stand or give it up sooner or later...

He ran into a dead end, he knew he was trapped then he noticed the fire escape to his left. He leapt up and managed to grab a hold on the lower bar. He climbed up the ladder the shouts of the police below him. As he emerged onto the roof a spotlight hit him. Blinded Naruto looked up into the light from a hovering police helicopter.

"FREEZE or we'll open fire!" cried the policeman over the loudspeaker on the helicopter. Sighing Naruto lifted up both of his arms as more helicopters from the news stations flew over head. "Alright, alright you got me." said Naruto as he started lying down on the roof waiting for the police to get to him.

Later that night...

Naruto was sitting in the jail cell he had been in for the past three hours and he looked up when a policeman came by and began opening up the cell. "Naruto, your free to go, a man named Iruka has paid for your bail."

"Ah hell," cursed Naruto as the policemen lead him to the releasing area. He would have preferred staying in jail for a few more hours than having to listen to another one of Iruka's lectures...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sakura had no idea where she was. It was cold and dark. Suddenly she was behind the dumpster yet again. Back so many years ago, she saw herself younger, crying against the slime covered trash container. She heard the screams of the woman. She awaited the gunshot, but it never came. _

She stood behind the dumpster and was startled to find the world behind the dumpster was pitch black. The ugly and beaten dumpster faded away, and the younger Sakura's tears and sobs went with it. Next Sakura faded to a dark cold place again. Ino stood at the end of a long hallway. She somehow knew there was warmth on that side of the hall. She ran to meet her friend and get out of this horrid cold. No matter how hard Sakura pushed forward Ino was always too far away. Sakura finally collapsed, going no further.

The ground beneath her faded like the dumpster and the world went black. The cold was gone, and she was left in a blanket of darkness. She could feel the eerie blackness against her skin. She saw a light shine down and in it stood Naruto. She started to run to him, but suddenly he was shot with a gun, and she saw the blood pool. She sucked in a harsh breath but was greeted by dry tasteless air, the darkness made the air unearthly. She began to sob. The light disappeared as suddenly as it came.

Then another light appeared, in the light Ino. She ran to her, but the girl was stabbed and she too had blood pool at her feet. The light went away. This was horrible, all the people she knew being yanked from her.

As she put her hands over her eyes and sobbed, she fell to her knees. She didn't feel the numbness on her knees she expected when the skin connected. It felt like concrete. She pulled her hands away, wiping tears that didn't truly exist. She was at the door of her house, Sasuke stood on the other side of the doorframe. She walked slowly to him. He backed away. She ran to him and he slowly faded away. Even though she was now in her own house, she still felt as though she was in the horrid darkness. She felt cold and empty. Then she was warmed. Her entire being felt a warmth it had missed. Even in sleep she leaned towards the warmth of Sasuke. In her dream he appeared and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him and sobbed. Naruto and Ino came back. They stood close to her.

Her eyes fluttered opened and she was leaning next to something soft yet firm, cold yet warm. 'Sasuke-kun...' She was already lying against him, she leaned her head on his shoulder and drifted back to sleep slowly; enjoying the moment that could only exist while he slept. When he wakes he would be cold again, and the mask would be back. With a sigh she fell back into a more peaceful dream.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The darkness of the sky disappeared as light had poured through the sky as the new day arrived... with the sounds of birds chirping **

"Itachi why have you done this to me?"

"Foolish little brother"

"No you killed them for what?"

"If you want to avenge them, then live a life of hatred and despise me."

"I don't have to despise you I have friends by my side."

"Fool friends are just obstacles to stop you from achieving power"

Sasuke then had a image appeared in his mind it was Naruto and he attacked Itachi head on. Itachi then pulled out gun shooting Naruto in the chest four times. Naruto fell back into Sasuke's arms.

"Sasuke please stop…"

Naruto couldn't finish he died before he could spit out his last word. Sasuke then cried as his tears fell onto Naruto's cheek.

"Naruto you were something to me…I considered you my best friend."

Sasuke then charged at Itachi and threw a punch at Itachi's head. He blocked it then punched Sasuke in the gut causing him to drop to his knees.

Itachi pressed his gun against Sasuke's head and said...

"Your lack of hatred has made you weak. May you have safe trip to the afterlife brother."  
The gun trigger went down and a loud band was heard.

"NOOOOOO" yelled Sasuke at top of his lungs as he awoke from his nightmare.

He stood up and looked around him he was in house it was just a dream.

"Sakura I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you" he said looking toward the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was peacefully resting in her dream, her and Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and old friends from elementary. They were all laughing and playing a huge game of Hide and Go Tag. A cross between the two games. In her dream for no reason whatsoever Sasuke was screaming, She awoke. Her eyes fluttered open, slowly. She flinched in the light and brought up an arm to block the harsh rays. "Hmm...It's okay Sasuke-kun." She said n a light, airy, dreamy voice. 'Sasuke-kun?' She hadn't used the affectionate name in a while.

She attempted to roll over on what she thought was her bed. With a thud, she met harshly with the hard floor and whimpered, not from pain but from not being able to return to her dream. She stood, put back the blanket that hadn't been there when she drifted off.

She turned back to Sasuke. "You okay, you screamed." He seemed distant as always. His eyes. The one bit of him that couldn't shield the emotion, the human ice-cube couldn't freeze his eyes over. They were contemplating something. "Oh, your brother..." her head drooped and she walked over to him, she put a hand on his shoulder to bring him out of the thoughts and it worked. "We should go and check on Naruto, let's go Sasuke." Now out of her dream she dropped the added -kun of affection.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait Sakura I um... wanted to talk to you about yesterday. What happened with me and Naruto fighting those thugs and us going all out. I wanted to apologize for scaring you we didn't mean to become monsters. I know you hate guns and violence but sometimes you have no choice you know?"  
Sasuke said this in hopes of Sakura understanding on this subject.

"Well anyways let us go see if Naruto is in jail or what's happening." As soon as he finished his sentence the telephone rang. Sasuke picked it up and asked, "Who is this?"

"This Is Kakashi, the principal needs to see you in his office at school. I doubt you like coming to school on a Sunday but after you episode yesterday. Also Naruto should be on his way here soon so just meet us here. As you know the principal use to be a well known police chief so he managed to get Naruto out of trouble this time as well as help from Iruka."

"Got it we will be there soon" said Sasuke as he hung up the phone he told Sakura about what was happening. Sasuke headed for the door and opened it as fresh air blew his hair backward.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura nodded. She understood, when it was necessary, guns and violence was ...still bad, but the only way. Sakura understood also, that they were to go to school. 'So...Naruto went to jail for the night...' The thought didn't sit well with her. They made their way-- on foot -- to school.

Iruka started into Naruto almost as soon as he got out of the police station. "Well Naruto even I am impressed not only did you skip my lecture but you were charged with assaulting two police officers along with resisting arrest. I didn't believe someone could get into trouble _this_ quickly. I mean imagine my surprise when you show up on the 6 o'clock news. Just one question though...WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

Naruto didn't answer his question instead looking at his feet facing away from Iruka Naruto asked, "are Sasuke and Sakura alright?"

Iruka's gaze softened and said, "They're fine Kakashi checked on them before I came to get you. They are over at Sasuke's place asleep for the moment. The principal had made up an excuse for Sakura's absence for her parents."

"That's good," said Naruto breathing a sigh of relief.

Iruka then walked up to Naruto and put his hand on his head and said, "Why don't we get some ramen?" Naruto looked up at Iruka and said, "Yeah!"

Naruto got home later than usual patting his belly filled with delicious ramen. Naruto went over to his bed and fell fast asleep.

_Dreaming_  
Before him stood his father Yondaime. Naruto realized this because he had seen pictures of him before.

"Dad?" spoke Naruto reaching out to his father.

"Son, I don't have a lot of time I come here to tell you something. You have a great power inside you."

"Oh, I knew about that."

"No, son that is not the power that I am referring to." said his dad coming over and kneeled before Naruto looking directly into his eyes they looked just like his...

"You have a gift to change people and to change destiny. You have witnessed this yourself." Naruto thought back about how he pushed Sakura to her limits about how Sasuke who was such a loner asked him for help when he was down...

"Naruto you have the power to change destiny and you alone can be able to save your friends from the fates that await all of you." "Thanks like I don't have enough problems already." said Naruto sarcastically.

Laughing his father replied, "I have faith in you son. I have to go now."

"Wait, Dad, don't go," cried Naruto reaching out, "Don't go...don't..."

Naruto woke up to the sound of knocking on his door. Sitting up the dream still vivid in his mind Naruto answered the door. There before him stood Hinata, a shy girl in his class with Iruka. She always seemed to be blushing especially around him. He didn't quite know why...

"Iruka-sensi sent me to make sure you went to school." Hinata said to him looking to the side.

"Alright just let me put on some fresh clothes, would you like to have a soda or something?" said Naruto inviting her in.

"Um...oh...ohkay." said Hinata shyly. Naruto went in and grabbed a Coke for her and then went over to pull on some new clothes. Hinata made a gasp when he pulled off his shirt to grab a new one. Naruto turned to her and asked what was wrong, but she was busy looking out the window her face beet red.

Shrugging Naruto pulled on a new shirt and grabbed his shoes and his book bag, none of his homework was done. "Alright let's go." said Naruto and Hinata nodded.

They left for school together. A little while later they were in front of the school gates, Naruto looked around and spotted Sasuke and Sakura. Waving at them Naruto called out, "Are you guys alright?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was tired when she got to school. Partially from the long walk, but mostly because she felt drained. She sat on the bench when they reached the school gates. School. 'HOMEWORK!'

Sakura totally forgot. "OH NO! I DIDN"T DO ANY HOMEWORK!" she slapped her back pack down beside her and shuffled through the bag. An hour or so before school started. She grabbed her pencil and worked away. It took her a half an hour to do the 5 papers. The papers were all front and back, so really more like 10 pages. SHe held up the 'V' for victory (sometimes confused with the peace sign) after putting the papers away.

Her backpack was so neat. All binders paper and everything in size and weight order. Also the papers were in class order and in each class alphabetical. Hai, she was a neat-freak. She zipped up her bag, and about 15 minutes Naruto showed up with Hinata. She felt a tinge in her stomach. 'Was that jealosy? NAH! I like Sasuke...right? Only Sasuke?' "Yea, Naruto. We're fine. How 'bout you?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm having trouble trying to sleep. I'm counting sheep I'm running out. As time ticks by, still I try…no rest for cross tops in my mind. On my own here we go!

Greenday-Brainstew


	6. Chapter 5: A nightmare of dreams

Yea, sorry this one took so long for some reason fanfiction wouldn't let me upload any documents for about two days. Go figure. So enjoy and please if you bother to read this tell me what you think.

Chapter 5: A nightmare of dreams

Sasuke stayed quiet and sighed; he wasn't in the mood for anything to happen today. He wondered if he should just skip school today. He felt a strong grip as someone had jumped on his back. Her blonde hair covered Sasuke's face making him automatically know it was Ino.

Sasuke took a long sigh as he knew this was going to be a long day. He had already got his homework mostly done and he didn't care enough to finish.

"So, Sasuke, why don't you ditch Sakura and her giant forehead and start hanging out with me?"

Ino had now climbed off Sasuke's back and stood beside him taunting Sakura. Sakura looked as if she was going kill Ino any second now.

"Man, maybe I should stop this, Sakura really needs to not get into anymore trouble than what's happened to her." said Sasuke.

Sasuke attention was now caught by Neji who walked right by and pushed Sasuke. Neji then looked over at Hinata with anger. Two other thugs were standing beside Neji. In fact Neji was one of the stronger fighters of the gang that Kyle was in.

"So what do we have here the loser squad. Well most of them anyway... Sasuke you really need to start hanging out with us. Hinata if you think that idiot Naruto will scare me than you thought wrong. In fact just for that, maybe I should teach you a lesson Hinata."

Neji jumped at Hinata and thrust his arm into her gut causing her to bend over from the pain. Sasuke knew that Neji and Hinata had bad terms but to go this far didn't even seem right to him but Neji would even give him quite a challenge due to his odd fighting style.

Naruto begin to growl and move toward Neji until Sasuke stuck his hand out to stop him.

Usually Sasuke could care less about anyone other than himself and he still didn't care much about Neji's affairs but his own and he knew Neji was playing a factor in the gang war. Hinata's eyes looked so innocent it made Sasuke feels bad if he didn't do anything to help.

"So I know about a gang war coming up and I was wondering what's it all about?"

"Hey Uchiha how about minding you own business you punk" said one of the thugs standing beside Neji.

The thug fell to his knees so quickly that the others around Sasuke were staring in awe at how fast Sasuke's speed had increased. Neji started laughing and walked off with other thug trailing.

"Well Sasuke if you want to settle this meet me on the roof after school with your little peep squad and."

Neji said this referring to Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, and Ino.

"Sasuke-kun you will definitely win you are great and the sexy too" said Ino as Sakura gave her another death look. Ino smiled…

_WILL MR.UCHIHA, MR.UZUMKAI, and MISS.HARUNO REPORT TO THE OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura all but screamed when Ino jumped on Sasuke. She probably would have, but her voice was also pretty worn after all the yelling yesterday. She settled for a death look. Neji came up. He was a bad man, and in a gang, she couldn't remember which but she knew he was involved in the up coming war.

'Did he just punch Hinata? HE DID!' Sakura's eyes all but popped out of her head. Neji seemed to have settled but asked Sasuke to a fight on the roof after school. She would have been fine if Ino hadn't opened her big fat mouth. "That's it Ino-pig, I'm gonna..."

The announcement echoed for her, Naruto, and Sasuke to go to the office 'immediately' it made it sound official. She huffed and walked away, turning to give Sasuke and Naruto the I-_KNOW_-your-right-behind-me look it was angered and all but screamed at them to get moving or get lost. Sakura knew this day had started off good, but already made it down hill. Her angry mood would send the rest of the day, spiraling downward. 'Ino-pig...I _will_ get you back.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was angered by the scene of Hinata being knocked down by her cousin. "Neji," growled Naruto as Sasuke accepted the challenge on the roof.

Naruto heard the announcement like the other two but he was worried about Hinata. He helped her up to her feet with a, "are you okay?"

Hinata stood up and said, "I...I think I'm alright."

"You need to see the nurse anyways," said Naruto worried. "I'm fine," said Hinata looking away. "Oh," she cried startling Naruto, "I forgot to tell you, Iruka-sensi has asked me to be your tutor since you have been so far behind on all your homework this year...That is if its okay by you?"

"Huh, well its okay I guess, why don't you meet me at my house? I might be a little late..." said Naruto staring after Neji and then looking at Sasuke and Sakura going into the school.

"Alright Naruto-kun, I'll see you later." she said as she turned away and hurried to class. "I guess she is okay," said Naruto looking after her, "she was even smiling when she left."

Naruto hurried after Sakura and Sasuke and caught up to them. They all came into the principal's office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back, I hope you at least have something to show for all the grief you have put us through." spoke the principal dryly.

"Yea I got something for you, you son of a..." muttered Naruto.

"Well?"

"Yea, sure I found out that the three gangs involved are Shikamaru, Temari, and Kyle's gang. I can even name a few of the key players for Shikamaru and Temari's group. Kyle's is a relatively new group but nothing I can't find out soon enough. It's about the usual battle over gang territory, Shikamaru and Temari feel that they own the school because most of Shikamaru's gang goes to this school and Temari has more gang members in this school than any other affiliation. Kyle's group originated here so they consider this their home turf."

"The only wild factor here is Kyle's group. They seem to have info on other gangs that they should not know. In fact rumors are that every territory they ever took was from a gang that just happened to be exhausted from fighting its rival the week earlier. Other than that there isn't really a whole lot going on." Finished up the bone-headed ninja as he stared at the principal his eyes a little dark from his anger.

"Fine, that will do but I may call you back if I feel that I need anything more." said the principal waving him off.

"Hey! You said you'd wipe our records clean once we've found out some info on the war. We held up our bargain now you need to as well."

"Naruto that was before last night now I have even more stuff against the three of you if you want that gone you will do what I say. I will call you up if I need to know something." he stared at Naruto, "do I make myself clear?"

Naruto growled. "Dismissed." spoke the principal and Naruto filed out with the others.

Walking over to the window the principal checked the blinds. Kakashi came into the office and laid some papers on the principal's desk. "I'm sure you heard that Kakashi?"

"It would be hard not to with Naruto being the loud mouth that he is."

"The thing that trouble's me is what Naruto said about Kyle's gang having knowledge of the workings of the various gangs. There are few in the police stations that even know the true hierarchies of the various gangs."

"Been keeping in touch with your old contacts at the station?"

"Yes," said the principal sitting down and sighing, "I hope it won't come to this but we might need an infiltration mission. I can trust Sakura but Sasuke and especially Naruto are too unpredictable. Unfortunately they are also the most necessary for what I need."

"Me and Iruka will look over them and guide them as you have requested."

"I thought that Orochimaru was with you?" "He said that he was sick and couldn't come in today." Explained Kakashi calmly as he looked over at the principal.

"Hm, Kakashi I just know that something horrible is going to happen. I still haven't lost my police intuition and something tells me that I'm missing something, something important..." the principal then sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I'll call you later Kakashi." The principal then turned around in his swivel chair and stared out the window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Class had begun and Sasuke was weary of all that was going on.

"Geez now I have to deal with Neji it was almost like Destiny has pulled me in and won't let me go."

The class had settled Sasuke looked over noticing all usual people Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Naruto, and Shino. He felt like something bad was going to happen to him. It didn't help his dreams always foreshadowed his death and Naruto's.

The teacher walked in it was Mr.Sarutobi. He was pretty good teacher his knowledge was surpassing that of most teachers at the school. Not to mention he was one of few teachers Sasuke liked.

"Before we begin class today I'd like to mention that in class rooms 301 and 302 they will be selling prom tickets after school today, so good luck finding a date."

He begin to chuckle somewhat at his final sentence as he turned to face the board.

"Well who knew the gang war would be the day after the prom. Pshh it seems very suspicious to me." Sasuke said this in low tone so he only could hear what came out of his mouth.

"Also I'm sure this would be the perfect place to gather information about the gangs. We have no choice but to go to the prom even though I partially disprove of social events."

Sasuke attention was broke by the sound of the teacher closing a book.

"Today at lunch we will also be holding a special tri-athletic event. In this time your lunch will be extended onto next class period. In addition you will form a team of 3 people and compete in competition with other teams at relay and other such events. So I pray everyone has already signed up if you haven't than the deadline is end of next class period."  
After Sarutobi finished his announcements he started writing on board.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura wasn't paying much attention, but the word prom brought her back to reality. She had totally forgotten. She ran her fingers through the choppy hair that went to her shoulder blades, while it used to go to her lower back. Sakura wondered who she would go to prom with. She could have most anyone in her grade, but the one person she wanted 'didn't like social gatherings' or whatever. She could go with Naruto, but...that would be cruel, 'I guess I just won't go...' Sasuke then brought up it could give us information.

A plan formed in Sakura's head... Kyle most likely wouldn't suspect a thing of innocent sweet Sakura. The bell rang and just as Sasuke was about to exit, she grabbed his shoulder "I have a plan, it could get us a lot of information, but I can't tell you because you need to be natural...you'll find out later..." She shot out and made for her next class. If Sasuke wanted to sign himself up for the tri-athlethon or whatever sure, she wouldn't complain...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke heard what Sakura had to say and just shook his head in agreement. He didn't plan on signing them up for tri-athletic thing due to there business with other affairs involving the gangs. Although it would be interesting to watch, he guessed that he could try to gather information during it since they wouldn't be having class. He appeared over the list of people who had signed up and of course Neji's name was located near the top of list. Sasuke smiled a little bit knowing this would be a good time to gather more information from Neji if possible. He walked out of the classroom now being the last one to leave instead of the first.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was not paying attention in his class; it was a different one from both Sakura and Sasuke. All he could think about was getting back at Neji for what he did. It wasn't until his teacher made the announcement at the end of class about the prom that Naruto paid attention.

"Aw man not this crap again." muttered Naruto depressed. He never had a date to any of them mainly because he was looked down upon by all the girls at the school. All of them thought he was a complete and total loser. Heck he couldn't even find the courage to ask Sakura out, even as a pity date...

Naruto walked out of the classroom more down than normal. The next class would of course be another long one but every minute felt like an hour at this point so what did he care? As he made his way down the hall he noticed the tri-athelon event was scheduled for later that week on a poster of school events.

"What do I care? Its not like that thing is even interesting anyways, I mean who cares?" said Naruto shrugging, he could win most of the events but he doubted anyone would team with him, seeing as how many in the school considered him a dork. Well except for the ones he beat the hell out of, they just ran from him. Heh heh heh.

"Naruto shouldn't you be in class by now?" asked Kakashi out of nowhere.

Naruto jumped, Kakashi always kind of creeped him out, it was because he _never_ took off that mask.

"What do I care about class I'm so far behind that there ain't no way I can keep up."

"Well judging by your improper grammar and use of a double negative I take it you are failing your English class as well." sighing Kakashi looked at Naruto. "I thought Iruka-san managed to find someone who was going to help you didn't he tell you?"

"Oh yea, Hinata's nice, but you and I both know that I'm an idiot why do all of you even try? You've all seen my record."

"Yes, we have, and just to let you know Naruto, Iruka and I used to be exactly like you and Sasuke. In fact Iruka used to be just as big a prankster as you."

"Iruka-sensi, like me? Yea right." Naruto said sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Believe what you want Naruto. Look I will take you to your class, lord knows if I leave you here you might cause even more damage to school property out of boredom."

Naruto let Kakashi lead him to his class. As he passed he heard whispers issuing from the people who saw Naruto on the News last night. Naruto sighed; it was only a matter of time before everyone here learned about his past as well. And he thought he was going to have trouble finding a date before!

Kakashi looked down at Naruto and thought to himself, "Naruto you think that you are incapable of making something of yourself. But if only you learned to use your potential you would make an excellent student."

The two of them made their way to the classroom door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hall Sakura made her way on a detour to her class. This could be a very bad idea...could even blow up in her face, but living in the now, it seems the best way to go.

_Dear Kyle, _

I hear you have yet to find a date for the prom. I find it hard to believe, but what the heck. I have no date, you have no date (so I'm told) how about we go together? Write me back and put it in my locker...I'm pretty sure you remember where it is...

Awaiting an Answer,  
Sakura Haruno

she walked past Kyle and slipped the neatly folded note into his hand. He defiantly noticed it, and she would have her answer by next period. Kyle and Sakura dated for about a month or two before they broke up. They never really had a reason, they just went their ways. Sakura made it to her class and was in her seat right when the late bell rang. Her heart was racing rapid fire, and she was gasping for air...'WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DID I JUST DO!' I don't know, I was napping, fill me in?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I exist to kill all humans other than myself."


End file.
